Seeking A Dream
by captaintori88
Summary: In an era where lords still existed, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were happily mated. However, when an evil spell set them apart, the female was sent to the future. Neither would remember or see the other ever again. Or so it was thought... SessKag
1. The Mates of the West

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This is my second fan fiction, hope you like it. **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kouga/Aya, San/Miro, & more...

**Story Summary:** In an era were lords still existed, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were happily mated. However, when an evil spell set them apart, the female was sent to the future. Neither would remember or see the other ever again. Or so it was thought...

* * *

The Mates of the West

Shivering slightly, laid a very nude ebony haired woman, her body was quite goddess like, if any man would be able to look upon it without dying a painful death. Turning herself over to cuddle with her ruggedly god-like mate, she found his spot empty. Rubbing her eyes, the woman looked towards the window to see if the sun had risen yet. However, a frown marred her face as she saw the sight of darkness.

Climbing out of bed, grabbing her robe, the young woman made her way outside of her bedroom. Having been a miko at birth but mated to a tai-youkai, the female had gained a few attributes of her mate as he hers. Smelling her way down the hallway to where her mate's scent seemed to come from.

Locating her mate's scent, she found it along with a scent she usually only smelled during land discussions. Knocking lightly on the door, she received an 'enter'. Entering the room, her mate's eyes met hers in question.

"Is something wrong, mate?" A regal, flowing silver haired god-like demon asked the female.

Shaking her head, Kagome bowed to the other man in the room, who had stood at her entrance with her mate.

Receiving a bow in return, Kagome greeted the man, "It is good to see you again, Lord Akihiko."

Nodding with a smile, he said, "As you, Lady Kagome. I am sorry for the intrusion. I was passing through on my way back to the South."

"It is no trouble, Akihiko," the regal demon told him.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I believe I have kept you away long enough from your mate this evening. For that, my apology is in order," Akihiko said in a 'no nonsense' tone.

At that moment, a knock came at the door and Sesshoumaru called to the owner of the knock to enter. In walked a green toad demon, bowing at each individual in the room. He announced that Lord Akihiko's room was ready. Asking Lord Akihiko to follow him, Lord Akihiko bowed to the Lord and Lady of the house and followed.

After Lord Akihiko left, Sesshoumaru made his way up to his mate.

"My dear, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "This Sesshoumaru did not wish for your person to have awoken at this time of night."

"I rolled over to find your spot empty. So naturally I grew curious as to where my mate had gone, after seeing it was still dark outside," Kagome explained.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru suggested, "So it would seem it is..." Glancing to the window with a view of the night sky, then back to his mate, he told her, "Why do we not make the most of this fact?"

Picking Kagome up, Sesshoumaru brought her back to their quarters, where he proceeded to ravish her body. The sounds that emanated from their room that night was most likely heard by their guest, as well as most in hearing range, but none of that seemed to matter to the two mates...

* * *

Not too far from the Lord and Lady's home of the west, sat a high ranking noble's home. In the noble's home lived his daughter, Yura. While everything seemed quite content with everyone in the western land, Yura did not see it as so. Yura was obsessed with the Lord of the lands. So obsessed, that she was determined to find a way to make him hers.

Yura sat on her bed, listening to a servant tell her of a dark miko and where she could find her.

* * *

AN: Hope the first chapter was okay.

Please Please Please Review Review Review! ^.^


	2. All Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: Here is the second chapter. I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter; apparently I'm not very talented with opening chapters. It took me a while to think of this chapter to get it just right, hope you like it. :) **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kouga/Aya, San/Miro, & more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_Yura sat on her bed, listening to a servant tell her of a dark miko and where she could find her._**

* * *

Feeling the sunlight grace her skin, Kagome rolled over to snuggle into her mate. However, when she rolled over, just like the night before, she met bed instead of mate.

"He can't keep doing this to me," Kagome grumbled sitting up in bed, getting frustrated by her mate.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office, talking to the Southern Lord. He was feeling slightly guilty for leaving his mate in bed and not telling her. He knew she would understand why he left, or so he thought, until he heard her yell.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't mean to interfere with you and your mate, but may I suggest running? I usually run when my mate sounds as upset as yours seems to," Lord Akihiko suggested.

Taking the lord's suggestion, Sesshoumaru quickly made his way up to their bedchambers. Walking inside, he came face to face with his mate puking into a bucket on the side of the bed.

"Nurse!" Sesshoumaru yelled rushing to his mate's side, rubbing her back.

The nurse came running in to find the Lady of the west curled up into her mate asking "What is wrong with her?" Taking a sniff of the air, the vulture youkai laughed a little at the fact, the Lord hadn't figured it out yet.

"What is so funny?" the angry Lord asked.

"I am sorry, my Lord, I did not mean to laugh. It is just... Well, nothing is wrong with her ladyship, she is merely pregnant," The nurse explained then left the couple alone.

Sesshoumaru bent his head to Kagome's shoulder and inhaled. He could have slapped himself for not just sniffing out the answer. Then he heard his mate giggle a little bit.

"We're going to have a baby?" Kagome looked up at her mate with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile growing on her face.

Sesshoumaru nodded and leaned down to capture his mate's lips. Kagome placed her finger to stop his kiss; no matter how much she would have loved it.

"I have puke breath; I'd like to have some water first. Not to mention, where were you when I woke up? I do not like this habit you are starting, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Kagome, the southern lord is visiting, and we have things needed to be discussed," Sesshoumaru told her.

"That may be, Sesshoumaru, and I can understand that. What I do not understand is you not waking me up to tell me that you're going to do work. You usually do that," Kagome said, getting upset.

Sesshoumaru immediately brought her into his arms and apologized. She was and would be the only person that would receive an apology from him.

"Please, don't make this a habit, Sesshoumaru, I don't like it. If you do it to me again, while I may go without you in the morning, you, mister, might be going without me at night," Kagome threatened him to prove her point.

"You would deny me?" Sesshoumaru asked, intrigued.

"Did you forget I can hold a grudge as good as you?" Kagome reminded the male in front of her.

"I won't do it again then, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, nuzzling her neck.

"Don't you have to get back to Lord Akihiko?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do, though I do not want to. I will be back as soon as I can. Do not move I don't want you to strain yourself. I will have a servant bring you breakfast, books, or anything else you may want," Sesshoumaru told her, stood up, kissed her, and then left the room.

Meanwhile, traveling in a carriage, down an old rocky path, sat Yura. The carriage suddenly came to a stop, jerking the young demoness forward.

"What happened?" Yura yelled angry.

"We are here ma'am." The driver opened the door to the carriage.

Stepping out of the carriage, Yura took a look around and turned up her nose. Walking up to the old hut, Yura hesitantly put her _delicate_ hand to the old door.

"Yes?" came a creepy voice from behind the creaked open door.

"Tsubaki? I am interested in using your service of the dark miko variety," Yura said to the door.

Opening the door wider, Tsubaki asked, "You have payment, Yura, daughter of Monumaru?"

Yura nodded and held out a bag of gold coins to Tsubaki behind the door. Tsubaki opened the door and took the coins from the female demoness. After she checked the bag, Tsubaki let Yura in. Sitting down at a table, Tsubaki placed the coins next to herself and had Yura sit across from her.

"Now of what assistance are you in need of?" Tsubaki questioned.

"I want the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru. I want him to be mine, not that tramp's, she doesn't deserve him," Yura seethed.

"Hmm... I see. What would you like me to do exactly?" Tsubaki asked with an evil smile.

"I want you to get rid of her. Make him want me," Yura said venomously.

"They are mates, strong mates, this will not be easy. I cannot kill her that would get rid of him as well. But, I could send her away and he and everyone else, except for the two of us will forget her. She would be able to remember nothing of this life either," Tsubaki explained.

"Send her away? Where?" Yura asked.

"Hmm... How about 500 years to the future. It will give you enough time to be settled with him," Tsubaki told her.

"Excellent. Let's do it," Yura agreed, an evil smile forming on her lips.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had said goodbye to the Lord of the South. The couple could be found cuddling on the bed, talking about their pup.

Suddenly, a black swirling vortex appeared next to Kagome's side of the bed. Sesshoumaru immediately tried to put Kagome behind him to protect her. The plan would have worked, if the vortex hadn't begun to suck her in. Nothing else but her was being sucked in it. Kagome was holding onto Sesshoumaru's hand for dear life and he her.

Realizing what was coming, Kagome said, "I love you, Sesshoumaru. I'll never forget you."

Coming to what she was saying, Sesshoumaru replied, "I love you too, Kagome. I promise to never forget you either. I will find you, my mate."

After that, the vortex gave a giant gust and Kagome went in. The young woman was erased from everyone's memory but the ones sending her away. Sent to 500 years in the future, the couple would have no memory of the other ... or so it was thought...

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My beta-reader is completely awesome and I don't know what I would do without her. Please don't forget to review!

I'd like to give a special thanks to Monk-Mike for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please Please Please Review Review Review! ^.^


	3. Just A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: Here is Chapter 3, hope you like it. My Beta-Reader is too good to me :) **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kouga/Aya, San/Miro, & more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_After that, the vortex gave a giant gust and Kagome went in. The young woman was erased from everyone's memory but the ones sending her away. Sent to 500 years in the future, the couple would have no memory of the other ... or so it was thought..._**

* * *

Just a Dream

Yura made her way out of Tsubaki's hut, "Nothing feels different. Did you trick me, old woman?" she exclaimed.

"No, you would feel no change. However, you should know I did have to bring us back to the day they met, the day of the ball, so we will not have any questions on our pasts. I have found that creating pasts is very tricky, because then you have to play catch up on your own life. Where's the fun in that?" Tsubaki told her.

"Oh, that's why it was taking you so long to complete the spell, old woman," Yura sneered.

"No, what was taking me so long was the fact that I unexpectedly had to take care of the fact that the girl was pregnant. I could not send her into the future with his child. How would you explain that to anyone?" Tsubaki explained.

"Whatever, like I really care, their child would have been an abomination. What do I care if you destroyed it or not?" Yura said, hoping into her carriage to be taken back to her home.

Watching the hair demoness leave, Tsubaki said, "So, you are _that_ kind, Miss Yura. It is too bad I did not inform you that if they are truly soul mates, they will find each other again. If they do find each other again, no spell would be able to keep them apart. Now I understand why he over looked you so easily, Miss Yura, you seem to be of the heartless."

Shaking her head, Tsubaki made her way back inside her hut.

* * *

Yura quickly made her way back to her home to get ready for the ball she would be attending that evening. By 8:15 that evening, Yura was approaching the front doors of the mansion for the Lord of the West with her father.

"Be on your best behavior tonight, my darling daughter. I would like to see my son-in-law to be the Lord of the West," Yura's father told her as they entered and were announced.

Whispering back to him, Yura told him, "Don't worry, he will be mine, father."

* * *

Everything had gone exactly as planned for the hair demoness. It had taken a bit longer for Sesshoumaru to ask her to be his then he had taken, if she remembered correctly, to ask Kagome.

Finally, when the day arrived for the two to be mated, Yura was thrilled. Nothing could have brought her down... That was until the actual ceremony. At the last step during their mating, Sesshoumaru was unable to mark her as his, and likewise with him as hers.

When questioned, the elders told the Lord of the West, "If you are unable to mate, then the two were perhaps not meant to be."

Sesshoumaru refused to believe this however, because something was drawing him towards the female. He didn't necessarily know what it was, but he would have her with him until he could figure it out.

When Sesshoumaru told Yura the news of the mating problem, Yura was livid. The Lord of the West then told her of his alternative plan, to marry the way the humans did. He told her he had heard of some demons doing this when having trouble mating, and once they were able to he would mate her the right way.

Hearing the news of Sesshoumaru's idea, Yura was less upset, but still needed some answers from Tsubaki. While Sesshoumaru went to find a servant to make the preparations for the marriage, Yura took to finding the old hag and some answers.

* * *

Feeling Yura's presence as she approached, Tsubaki stood outside her hut waiting for the hair demoness.

As Yura stepped out of her carriage, Tsubaki asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Lady Yura?"

"I need to know of something; may we speak inside, Dark Priestess?" Yura questioned, putting on a show for the guards.

Taking their seats, Tsubaki placed up a barrier to block out their voices for privacy.

Yura then yelled at her, "Sesshoumaru can't mark me as his mate. Why is this old woman?!"

"I never told you it would be an easy task to mate him." Tsubaki told her.

"It was no problem when he mated Kagome!" Yura yelled again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was able to mate Kagome because he and his beast recognized her, not a spell. It will take longer for Sesshoumaru to be able to mark you," Tsubaki explained.

"That is unacceptable! I want this fixed now!" Yura continued yelling at the Dark Priestess.

"You must be patient and wait for him to gain the ability to mark you. Do not even think of rising you voice to me again, or I will make sure to cause you immense pain," Tsubaki told her.

"I see." Yura then stood up and took her leave of the Dark Priestess.

* * *

A few years past after the marriage ceremony for Yura and Sesshoumaru, everything seemed to be good for the two. However, the day after their 5th year wedding anniversary, Sesshoumaru began to have dreams of a woman, a beautiful woman, with a feeling that he had met her before, but he could not place where.

Through the years, the young woman's attributes would sharpen in his mind. Her hair was the color of midnight with a blue tint. Her eyes were the shade of a fresh meadow. The young woman had cream colored skin that was soft to the touch, with a pair of pink pouty lips to complete her face. The young woman's body would also fall into place in the demon lord's mind, with a slim waist, full plump breasts, and a nicely formed ass.

Sesshoumaru would dream of her in different attires, and different surroundings. During most of his dreams, she would be losing the clothes she was wearing and screaming his name in ecstasy. It was because of these dreams, which the Lord of the West would take up his forgotten love of painting. He would paint his dream lover in her latest attire, and then place the masterpiece in a hidden room only known to him.

Like all good things kept secret, they are eventually found. Sesshoumaru's paintings were found by his younger half-brother Inuyasha and a wolf prince by the name of Kouga. When the two found the paintings they immediately questioned Sesshoumaru about them and were yelled at for putting their noses where they didn't belong. After the two groveled and apologized profusely, they begged to know who the beauty of a woman was.

However, all Sesshoumaru could answer was, "She is only a dream."

* * *

_500 Years Later…_

"Wake up, Kagome! We are going to be late for Art History, and you know how much of an asshole that Professor can be," a young woman with brown hair in a high ponytail said as she was shaking the other girl.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'll be ready in 5 minutes, Sango, promise," Kagome said as she quickly got herself dressed, mentally patting herself on the back for taking a shower the night before.

The two females quickly ran out of the apartment, not to long later, running to catch the bus to take them to Tokyo U.

Sitting themselves on the bus, Kagome stared out the window.

Sango interrupted her staring to ask her, "So, I heard yesterday you got called to one of the executive floors. You didn't happen to see any of _them_ did you?"

Kagome shook her head, and completed her answer, "No, all I saw was Mr. Inuyasha's secretary, and it was to deliver some papers for Mr. Kruz to sign. Heaven forbid they actually use the mail service."

"Ugh, yeah, well, it's not the first time they have used us like that, and it won't be the last," Sango said and they both went on to class.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 3! YAY! Hope you enjoyed it.

Please Please Please Review Review Review! ^.^


	4. Fading Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: Hello everyone, long time no write! I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters. Without further ado, here is Chapter 4 of Seeking a Dream. **Edited: Corrections made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kouga/Aya, San/Miro, & more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Ugh, yeah, well, it's not the first time they have used us like that, and it won't be the last," Sango said and they both went on to class._**

* * *

Fading Feelings

Inside a meeting room, on a higher level floor of Tetsusaiga Electronics, in a brown rolling chair, spinning, sat a half dog demon. He appeared to be in his early twenties, but most knew that to not be the case. The hanyou has striking silver hair with a pair of dog ears perched atop his head, genetic traits from his father's blood. He oozed sex-appeal with his bronzed skin to the tight bulging muscles that formed his body.

After sitting there for, what felt like an hour, someone opened the door to the meeting room he was waiting in. In walked a wolf demon, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes that would make any girl swoon.

"Hey, mutt-face, you're on time for the meeting?" the wolf demon asked, shocked.

"Father will be at this meeting, and I was told that if I was late, I would have to take mother shopping and there is no way in hell I doing that again," the hanyou explained.

The wolf demon laughed in response, sitting himself down next to the hanyou.

One by one, others started to fill the board room. Finally, a dog demon that appeared to be in his early mid-twenties with platinum silver hair, walked in. Not too far behind him was a demon that could have passed for the other demon's twin in his younger days, appearing to be in his late-forties now.

The older dog demon commanded the room, saying, "Everyone, please have a seat we are waiting on one more person and then this meeting may begin."

Just as all had just taken their seats, an attractive young woman with her brown hair in a ponytail walked into the board room. Immediately, all focus seemed to be on this young woman whom no one could recognize. The older Inu smiled and rose from his seat in greeting.

"Hello, you are Miss Sango Hazuki? The Inu asked to confirm.

The young woman nodded her head, "Yes, Mr. Tashio"

"Please, call me Toga. Referring to me as Mr. Tashio will get extremely confusing with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both sitting in the same room, don't you think, Miss Hazuki?"

Sango nodded again, "I'm sorry, Mr. Toga."

"No need to apologize, Miss Hazuki. Let me explain now why you are here. Please take a seat." Toga motioned for her to take the empty chair at the table.

"Alright, we are here today discussing the annual staff party, and Miss Hazuki is here to manage the annual intern party that occurs in a different room at the same time," Toga announced.

"Sir, may I offer my assistance should Miss Hazuki needs any help?" offered a young man sitting directly across from Sango, with jet black hair in a small pony tail.

"Miroku, leave the poor intern alone. She doesn't need your perverted help lagging her behind," the Inu-Hanyou said.

"Inuyasha, I'm wounded you would suggest that," Miroku responded to the Inu-hanyou known as Inuyasha.

"Why? Didn't you distract the last intern last year with your womanizing?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yea, doesn't she avoid you like the plague now as well?" the wolf demon asked.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku, thank you all for your concern but the person helping Miss Hazuki will be the one running the staff party, Myoga. Now, let us discuss what each party should contain," Toga said.

For the next hour, the board room was in discussion on what should be held during the staff party, while Sango was basically on her own thinking of ideas for the Intern party. Although it was informative for her to sit in on the meeting to find out what the staff party would having, because it was probably not going to be at the intern party.

To Sango, the staff party sounded way too uptight. She figured the point of the party was to let them relax and that was what the Intern party would be about. When she got back down to the copy room where herself and a few other interns, including her best friend Kagome, were, she could honestly tell them that the stories of Mr. Sesshoumaru (who had turned out to be the younger Inu Demon), Mr. Inuyasha, Mr. Miroku, and Mr. Kouga were all true. Those men were definitely gorgeous.

* * *

Kagome was busy buzzing around the copy room when Sango finally came back from the meeting upstairs.

"Hey, what happened? You were gone for a while," Yuka, an annoying girl with bottle blonde hair, asked.

Kagome smiled at her friend and chimed in, "Yeah, I have to agree with Yuka, I almost thought you ran away."

Sango smiled at her friends' joke. "No, I didn't run away. I was placed in charge of the Intern party, so I had to sit through their discussion meeting on the Staff party."

"Sit in on the meeting for the staff party; the big bosses were there right? How yummy did they look?" Amy questioned wanting to know every detail.

"Yea, they were there and they were as attractive as ever, but that's not a big surprise," Sango responded.

The other girls, excluding Kagome, began to question Sango on the big bosses. Kagome, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes at them.

"You guys are being silly, aren't you? Aren't the big attractive bosses taken?" Kagome questioned their sanity.

"Jeez, Kagome, don't you keep up on news of those gorgeous men?" Yuka questioned.

Kagome responded with a shake of her head. Apparently... no.

Seeing Kagome's answer, Yuka decided to enlighten her fellow intern, "Only Mr. Sesshoumaru is technically married, and rumor has it he is not mated to his wife. While Mr. Inuyasha, Mr. Kouga, and Mr. Miroku, on the other hand, enjoy dating. I just wish they'd notice me, so that they could enjoy dating me." The intern, which Kagome could guess was losing it, giggled as she began to fantasize in her head.

Kagome decided to leave the girls to their dreams. After all, what were the chances one of the big bosses would even look at an intern? Might as well let the girls have their fun in their heads.

However, for the rest of the day, Sango was bombarded with questions on what occurred at the meeting and Kagome was coming to the realization that women in this office building needed lives desperately.

* * *

Yura exited the elevator of the 32nd floor with a smug look on her face, for those around her it almost seemed like she was pleased with herself. As far as Yura was concerned, she was pleased with herself. She had Sesshoumaru Tashio wrapped around her little finger and was able to get her kicks with a couple of other choice males while he was at work.

Yura didn't even bother to knock as she entered Sesshoumaru's office.

"Hello, Sesshy-baby, are you finished with work for the day?" she pouted, wanting him to take her to an expensive restaurant to eat.

Sesshoumaru looked up from a paper he was currently going over to Yura. For the past 100 years or so, Sesshoumaru was really trying to understand why he was with this female. He knew that, at first, it was because something was drawing him to her, but it would seem whatever that was it was fading, and seemed to be fading fast. All he seemed to be feeling towards Yura was what he thought he should have felt at the beginning, annoyance and disgust. However, he was with her none the less, trying to figure out what it was that was drawing him to her.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head to her question and stood from his desk to grab his belongings. As he neared her, he could smell her attempt at covering up the other male on her. She seemed to be getting clumsier with concealment spells, no matter how much she thought she had him fooled. But he really could care less whom she bed, he never loved her, she was just something that was constantly calling to him that he could not understand.

Little did Yura know was that because of the fading of what was pulling him to her leaving, Sesshoumaru had the papers filed for a divorce from her, and he would give them to her tonight.

* * *

Standing across the street watching the astounding office building, stood Tsubaki. She watched as Yura and Sesshoumaru made their way to the black limo waiting on them. Something that caught her attention towards the couple was the fact that Yura was still unmarked after the 500 years. Tsubaki knew her charm on Sesshoumaru and his beast had to be fading fast, but she was not about to reapply it without compensation. Just as the old witch was about to follow the couple to get Yura alone for a little needed discussion, Tsubaki stopped in her tracks as she saw her, Kagome, the woman she had sent to this future time.

"Does she work there?" Tsubaki wondered to herself as she saw the young woman chatting happily with another young woman as they exited and began walking down the street.

'Interesting…' Tsubaki thought as she made her way to where Yura was, 'it would seem a decision is needed'.

* * *

Tsubaki spotted Yura sitting in the restaurant with Sesshoumaru, and made sure that Yura was able to see her. When Yura finally did see her, Tsubaki pointed to the restaurant's restroom, and waited inside it for Yura to arrive.

"What do you want, Tsubaki? I don't have time for you, old hag, I'm busy," Yura said as she walked into the bathroom.

It was at this moment that Tsubaki noticed Yura's neck, unmarked. 'Interesting…' Tsubaki thought to herself.

"I see you are still unmarked after all these years, Yura," Tsubaki stated.

"Yes, and that's your fault, because you could not perform a spell correctly. If you could have done the spell correctly, his beast would have accepted me. Who would have thought that you could not perform such a simple task, stupid bitch," Yura told her with an 'I'm better than you' attitude.

"Excuse me?" Tsubaki seethed, clearly pissed off.

"You heard me, you know, Tsubaki, I think it would be wise if we never met again. I don't need to be dealing with such a useless dark priestess," Yura told her as she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

Tsubaki glared at her and responded, "Alright then, Yura, I will leave you alone, but keep this in mind if things start to go bad, do not seek me out."

"Don't worry I won't, not that I will need to either," Yura told her in a 'matter of fact' attitude.

With that, Tsubaki left the restroom, thinking to herself as she left, 'I hope Lady Kagome takes back what is rightfully hers. This will definitely be an interesting series of events to watch.'

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 4! YAY! Hope you enjoyed it. Watch for Chapter 5 which will be out soon ;)

I'd like to give a special thanks to chelsea34 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please Please Please Review Review Review! ^.^


	5. Surprised Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: I'm Back, Anyways hope you all enjoy reading it. Here is Chapter 5, hope you like it. My Beta-reader, Gen, is really too good to me! I 3 her so. **Edited: Changes made, enjoy : )**

Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kouga/Aya, San/Miro, & more...

**_Flashback:_**

**_With that, Tsubaki left the restroom, thinking to herself as she left, 'I hope Lady Kagome takes back what is rightfully hers. This will definitely be an interesting series of events to watch.'_**

* * *

Surprised Encounters

As Sesshoumaru and Yura walked into their mansion, Yura was on cloud Nine. After she had made her way out of the restroom with Tsubaki, she had managed to get two phone numbers from two very handsome men who had no idea what they were in for, not to mention she still had Sesshoumaru waiting for her at the table. It wasn't long before two were walking into the mansion. Yura had yet to realize Sesshoumaru had walked away from her to go get the divorce papers for her to sign.

"Sesshy-baby, where are you?" Yura called through the house, only to find him in his study.

"There you are, didn't you hear me calling?" Yura questioned, her attitude coming to the surface when she realized he had ignored her.

"Yura, I want a divorce," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly, knocking her off her high horse for second.

"Excuse me?! You… You can't want a divorce, Sesshoumaru! Don't you love me?!" Yura screamed, outraged.

"No, what I have come to realize was that what I held for you was purely curiosity and nothing else. Your things will be moved to another house tomorrow for you. I will need these papers signed soon," Sesshoumaru told her, handing her the divorce papers that needed her signature.

"I've been good to you, Sesshoumaru Tashio! I'll sign your stupid divorce papers, but I will not be surprised when you come crawling right back to me when you realized what a mistake you have just made," Yura told him fully, no doubts in her voice as she reached over and signed the divorce papers.

"Hmm… We have a court hearing set for tomorrow morning. Your things will be moved out by the time we are finished," he told her as he set in to some work that was on his laptop.

"UGH!" Yura screamed as she stomped her way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning seem to not be able to come fast enough for Sesshoumaru. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this sense of anticipation, like something good was coming. However, he just played it off as relief for getting rid of Yura, and got himself ready to go to the court house for his divorce.

After he was finished getting ready he only had to wait an extra 10 minutes for Yura, who was moving exceptionally slow.

By the time they reached the court house, they did not have a second to spare. After Sesshoumaru practically dragged Yura up the stairs, they were able to make their appointment. After three hours had passed, and Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru, the divorce would be finalized in a weeks' time. Yura was defiant, telling anyone who would listen that Sesshoumaru would return to her no matter what.

Sesshoumaru was not pleased with showing up to work at 11:30, but some things could not be helped. Strangely enough for Sesshoumaru, the feeling of anticipation had yet to disappear.

* * *

Kagome sat in the copy room trying to help Sango plan the Intern party. She really didn't understand why Sango agreed to be in charge of planning this event. There was so much extra stuff she would have to deal with along with all of her school works. However, she loved Sango as a sister and would help her anyway she could.

"Hey, Kagome, can you run to the storage closet on the 15th floor for me? They told me they were leaving me some party decorations in there. Can you go and check them out for me while I finish this?" Sango pleaded.

"Ok, I'll go. I'll call you when I get there so keep your phone handy," Kagome told her as she left.

Kagome made her way to the 15th floor, and realized she had no idea where the storage closet was. Thinking with her head, she decided to ask someone, but, apparently, she had asked the wrong person.

"What do you want?" the 15th floor woman snapped.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the storage closet" Kagome kindly asked, whiling wondering what was up the woman's ass.

"The storage closets, there are three on this floor, little girl. To get to them, you take this hall all the way down then you make a right, ok?" the 15th floor woman told while talking to her like she was an idiot, or a five year old child.

Kagome quickly thanked her and made her way to the three storage closets. Deciding that it might not be wise to ask someone else which closet was for what, she just decided to check each one. The first closet turned out to be a cleaning closet, while the second, she found out, was the supplies closet for that floor. However, when Kagome tried to open the third closet, it seemed to be jammed, so she tried to wiggle it open.

"Having some trouble?" a man's voice asked.

Kagome paused what she was doing, let go of the door handle and turned around to find herself face to face with a very handsome wolf demon. Who, for some reason unknown to Kagome, widened his eyes as he took in her face.

"I can't seem to get the supply closet open, and no one mentioned a key for the door," Kagome quickly explained, not knowing who he was.

Kagome was waiting patiently for the answer. However, her first response from him was to poke her head.

"Kouga, you damned wolf! What the hell are you doing over here?" another man's voice came from Kagome's right.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Kouga snapped, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face, like she would disappear if he did.

While this was occurring, the two men's names had not gone unnoticed by Kagome the.

'_The man in front of me that poked my head is Mr. Kouga? Crap. And the man coming up on my right will be Mr. Inuyasha?! Double crap,'_ Kagome thought, clearly not anticipating this turn of events.

"What the hell is wrong with you, wolf shit? It's like you're in a daze." Inuyasha said, not having acknowledged Kagome's presence.

Kouga's response to Inuyasha was to point at Kagome and say two words, "She's real."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at what or who Kouga was pointing at, only to come face to face with Kagome.

"Hello," Kagome said, smiling at him in greeting.

To Kagome's dismay, Inuyasha's reaction seemed to be the same one as Kouga's, his widened in shock.

"Umm… Mr. Inuyasha, Mr. Kouga, can you please help me open the door… Please?" Kagome asked them, not wanting to cause a scene with two higher ups gawking at her.

The two were somehow able to shake off whatever stupor they had stumbled into.

"Yeah, we'll help you," Inuyasha said, moving in Kagome's place to take hold of the closet door handle.

"What's your name?" Kouga decided to ask and, when he did, Inuyasha stopped his movements to pay special attention.

"Kagome, Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome said, introducing herself.

"Do you work here?" Inuyasha asked, clearly stopping from opening the closet.

"I'm an intern, sir, usually stationed in a copy room on the 23rd floor," Kagome told him.

"What are you doing on the 15th floor then?" Kouga questioned.

"I'm helping Sango, the intern in charge of the Intern party, get things together. This is where they said they stored some supplies for her to use," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha gave her a smile, and said "Well, then, let's get you on your way, Kagome."

Inuyasha turned around in a spin like motion, and pulled at the door handle. The closet door opened nicely for him. However, taking a look inside, he seemed slightly confused.

"Are you sure they said supplies for her would be here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile, which almost left him weak. He motioned for her to come over and take a look inside. When she did, Kagome was in shock, the closet was completely empty.

"Thank you, Mr. Inuyasha and Mr. Kouga for your help, I have to go tell Sango. It was nice meeting you," Kagome said, and then made a run for it towards the elevator, to go back to the 23rd floor.

"Mutt-face, we have to make more trips to the 23rd floor," Kouga told Inuyasha hitting his back as she left.

"You got that right, wolf-shit." Inuyasha replied as the two walked away from the suspiciously empty supply closet.

* * *

After their encounter with Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga decided to give Sesshoumaru a visit. After all, the two had to know if the Taiyoukai had ran into the dream that was Kagome.

"Hello, Lord Fluffy," Inuyasha greeted Sesshoumaru as he sat himself down in a chair across from his half-brother's desk.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," Kouga said as he walked in and took the chair next to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru glanced up from behind his desk and looked at the two sitting across from him. Something was up, and he knew it. They didn't just come in here for no reason.

"What do you two want?" Sesshoumaru icily questioned.

"Have you ever met any of the interns from the 23rd floor, Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked, completely disregarding Sesshoumaru's cold tone.

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment, but raised one brow at the question.

"No," he responded curtly.

When Sesshoumaru had said that one word, it finally dawned on Inuyasha and Kouga that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had never met.

Rising from his chair, Inuyasha told him, "You need to come with us for a second, Lord Fluffy."

Kouga had also risen from his chair, and was opening the door for the other two to go through.

"Why should I go with either one of you? I have work to do," Sesshoumaru told them as he was about to go back to focusing on the paperwork in front of him.

"Let me put it this way, Lord Fluffy, if you don't go with us, we are going to stay here and keep you company until you do," Inuyasha told his half-brother.

"Half-breed, you are lucky our Father does not allow me to kill you," Sesshoumaru informed him as he walked past Inuyasha and out of his office to the elevator.

* * *

"What am I going to do for decorations now? I was counting on some help from the stuff from that closet. Who emptied my closet?" Sango yelled in frustration.

Kagome had come back and told Sango her whole story of the 15th floor and the supply closet. Since then, Sango had been ranting trying to get through her frustration.

"Calm down, Sango, like I said earlier, we will find some cheap decorations and everything will be fine," Kagome said for what seemed like the hundredth time to sooth her friend.

"Kagome, what are you doing anyways?" Sango questioned, not really caring what the girls were doing, which was usually gossiping more than working.

"Copying and putting into envelopes the letters for the staff party," Kagome told her with a smile.

When Kagome looked at Sango's face, her eyes looked like they were about to bug out of her head. Kagome also began to notice that the other girls in the copy room were having giggling fits. Kagome did not understand what was going on until she heard the voice.

"Hello again Kagome," Kouga greeted.

Kagome spun around and saw Mr. Kouga standing out the door way to the copy room.

"Hello, Mr. Kouga," Kagome said and then noticed who was walking in right behind him. "Hello, Mr. Inuyasha," she greeted.

"Hi Kagome. Oh, I'd like you to meet someone," Inuyasha said with his playboy smirk.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha stepped to the side and the most gorgeous man Kagome had ever laid eyes on was revealed. He stood just slightly taller than Inuyasha, so Kagome estimated him at 6 feet. Kagome saw him scan the room, first to the giggly interns to his left, to Sango, then finally to herself.

When his eyes met hers, it was like a spark had gone off and the two froze.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, his smirk still in place.

Forgetting how to speak for second, Kagome said with a slight bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sesshoumaru."

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 5! Hip Hip Hooray! Hope you enjoyed it.

I'd like to give a special thanks to allyct160, chelsea34, Crimson Hope, and Aurora for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please Please Please Review Review Review! ^.^


	6. Not Just A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: I'm back; I am so sorry for the long wait! I'd like to give a special thanks to my new beta reader Ana. I am so happy to have her. Enjoy. ^.^

Pairings: Sess/Kag, Kouga/Aya, San/Miro, & more...

_**Flashback:**_

_**Forgetting how to speak for second, Kagome said with a slight bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sesshoumaru."**_

* * *

Not Just a Dream

'She's real? How is this possible?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

Sesshoumaru bowed back in greeting, still in shock of seeing that Kagome actually existed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered, trying to figure out how this female was in front of him.

"Miss Sango, I see you are also located in this area as well?" Sesshoumaru questioned having spotted Sango when he scanned the room.

Nodding in response, Sango answered, "Yes, Kagome and I have been interns here for a little over eight months now. Right, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other confused.

"Wait, you have been here for eight months?! Who hired you?" Inuyasha questioned shocked they just met or saw Kagome.

Sango answered, "I was hired by Mr. Myoga and Mr. Shippo."

Kagome answered after her, "I was hired by Mr. Myoga and Mr. Toga."

That answer got Sesshoumaru's definite attention.

"You were hired by father?" Sesshoumaru questioned Kagome.

Kagome replied by nodding and asked, "Is that strange?"

"The old man doesn't usually do the hiring for interns. He usually meets with the interns if they get selected for trainings, or if they get selected at all." Inuyasha informed her, still confused.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together, clearly confused as well.

Suddenly the phone in the mailroom rang.

Kagome stepped away from the three men to answer the phone.

"Mailroom, twenty-third floor, this is Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" Kagome answered cheerfully.

After a few minutes, Kagome answered to the other person on the phone, "Yes sir, the tenth floor staff party invitations are completed and will be delivered shortly."

After listening to other person for a few minutes, Kagome told the other person goodbye.

"We can see you are busy. We will meet again Kagome." Sesshoumaru promised.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga left to return to work. However, Sesshoumaru needed to make a trip to see his father about Kagome. Especially since his beast seemed to be bugging him about the woman from his dreams.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru entered his father's office, Toga's eyebrows raised.

"Is there something I can help you with, son?" Toga asked Sesshoumaru.

Taking a seat, Sesshoumaru replied "Father do you often take it upon yourself to help with the hiring of interns?"

Leaning back in his chair, he thought for a minute on his son's question before answering.

"No, not often, I can only recall a few." Toga answered with a smile, "the most I have interviewed to hire, are managers or executives. Miroku is an example of one of those interns.''

"How many interns are there, that you personally hired?" Sesshoumaru questioned trying to get him to tell him about Kagome.

Toga smiled understanding what he was getting at.

'_So he has found the woman he has been painting from his dreams. This will be very interesting'_. Toga thought before answering Sesshoumaru.

"Only one, Miss Kagome Higurashi. I'm guessing you have met?" Toga answered with a smile.

"What do you know of her? What made her so special for you father?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Oh, you wish to know more than what you do from merely painting her for hundreds of years, son?" Toga asked him with the knowing smile still plastered on his face.

"You found my paint room as well father? Who else knows of that room?" Sesshoumaru asked irritated.

"Besides myself and you, only Inuyasha and Kouga, as far as I am aware." Toga answered.

"I see; so father will you tell me about Kagome?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well besides the information you can find out from her file, Kagome is a very caring and hard working young miko. However, the best way for someone to find out about another, is by usually spending some time with them." Toga told him.

'_A miko? I need to know more._' Sesshoumaru thought as he said goodbye to his father.

As Sesshoumaru was leaving his office, Toga reminded him, "Sesshoumaru remember we will be getting the intern floor reassignment email on Friday."

Nodding to his father, Sesshoumaru made his way to his office with the intention of requesting a copy of Kagome's file.

* * *

When it finally reached six o'clock, Kagome and Sango were very excited to be done with work for the day.

"Yay, freedom!" Kagome laughed while cheering as she walked with Sango to the bus.

"Hey Kagome, what were the girls going on about with you this afternoon?" Sango asked her.

"Oh, they were going off about wanting tips to get Mr. Inuyasha, Mr. Kouga, or Mr. Sesshoumaru's attention. I guess Mr. Sesshoumaru is now divorced." Kagome told Sango.

"Well that's not surprising; they seem to have taken an interest in you Kagome. You have to admit it's very interesting." Sango told her.

Just as Kagome was about to answer her, a car pulled up beside them.

"Hello Kagome." Kouga greeted through the rolled down window.

"Need a ride?" Inuyasha invited the two girls.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and shrugged. When they approached the car they were greeted with seeing Inuyasha and Kouga in the limo, as well as Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo.

As Kagome took it all in, she answered, "Thank you for the offer, but we don't want to be a bother and interrupt your plans."

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised by her response. Most females would have jumped at the chance to be in a car full of these males.

"We just have a business conference at the old man's house in an hour. Giving you two a ride will be no bother." Inuyasha told them.

Before Kagome could answer, Sango jumped in "We will graciously accept your offer then. Thank you so much."

Kagome looked at her in question but only received a smile and a pull into the vehicle. After giving the driver the address of their apartment, the two young women made small talk with the men until the intern party was asked about.

"So, Sango did you find your decorations?" Kouga asked to end the small talk.

Sango shook her head no in response.

"You couldn't find them? Did you check the seventh floor?" asked Shippo.

"The seventh floor? I was told to look in the fifteenth floor." said Sango, clearly confused.

"They were moved from the fifteenth floor to the seventh floor because it made more sense for the decorations to be on the same floor as the banquet rooms." Shippo explained and apologized to her for the miscommunication.

"So, do you two ladies live together?" Miroku asked both of the girls.

Kagome nodded, "We live together with another friend of ours."

Sesshoumaru didn't say much during the ride but listened intently to the conversation, his eyes never leaving Kagome.

When they reached Kagome and Sango's apartment, the girls said their goodbyes and thank you and went into their apartment.

After dropping the girls off, Sesshoumaru had promised his beast to see and speak to Kagome again because he was being yelled at by said beast; it seemed constant now that he had met her.

* * *

"Kagome did you notice who could not keep his eyes off of you in the limo?" Sango asked her giggling.

Kagome nodded at her, "Mr. Sesshoumaru, I know. What I don't understand is why? I mean did I have something on my face Sango?"

Sango looked at Kagome's face looking for something that wasn't there.

"Does Kagome got a zit or something?" came the asking voice of Ayame, the two's red haired wolf demoness of a roommate.

"Kagome got stared at the whole ride home by Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio. So, Kagome was only wondering if there was something on her face, no zit by the way." Sango said with a smile.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio? Oooooo he is fine, but wait isn't he married?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, Ayame! Aren't you up on the drama of the Tashio's? Mr. Sesshoumaru is now divorced from his wife." Sango informed.

"Really? Oooooo, Kagome may have some sexy romance starting. Lucky Kaggie." Ayame giggled along with Sango.

"You two have lost your minds, I am going to bed." Kagome told them as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Have beautiful dreams of Sesshoumaru, Kaggie!" Ayame and Sango told her as she was closing her bedroom door.

* * *

AN: That was Chapter 6! Hip Hip Hooray! Hope you enjoyed it.

I'd like to give a special thanks to Monk-Miko, S.E. Carrigan, I love snowy owls, and LoveInTheBattleField for reviewing. I really appreciate it. :)

Please Please Please Review Review Review! ^.^


End file.
